A King's Promise
by axr084
Summary: during his training he made a promise to a celestial wizard. after his training he made a promise to a dark wizard. Now its time to keep those promises. A very powerful Natsu versus Zeref and Acnologia.
1. Chapter 1

On the town of magnolia where the Fairy Tail guild was located a woman walk into the guild hall. "Mavis I am here to request a favor from you" a beautiful woman said to the first master of fairy tail. "Yes Belinda what can I do for you?" Mavis ask looking straight into the woman's eyes. Belinda then proceeded to tell the first master her situation. "You know that my son was born with tremendous amount of magical power and for that reason HE is looking for him." Mavis contemplated what Belinda just told her. "I see so you want me to use my magic to hide your son from Him?" Mavis ask with a serious look on her face. "Yes at least until He gives up on him" Belinda responded to her. "What does Lenox thinks of this?" Mavis asked Belinda. "He….. Was kill by HIS pet two months ago" she responded with a tear running down his cheek. "Ok I'll do it, I'll use my magic to protect him till he finds someone to take care of him" Mavis said in as soft tone of voice. Belinda gave one last kiss to her 2 year old son forehead and handed over to Mavis with even more tears coming out of her eyes. Belinda turn around and started to walk away towards the guild's doors. "Wait!... What is his name and what kind of magic would he use!? Mavis scream to Belinda. She stop walking and turn to face Mavis "his name is Natsu and well he would be using the same magic as Lenox his dad… Dragon Slayer Magic."

400 years later

X769

On the skies of Fiore a majestic and powerful creature soar trough the wind. The fire dragon king Igneel was on his way back to his cave. A though was roaming his mind and it had him in a bad mood. "Why now of all times why?' he ask himself. ' I still don't have anyone to be my successor and the end of my life is approaching." He landed on an open field in a mountain range on the northern boarder of Fiore. He lay down on the ground and contemplated the blue sky. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a golden glow coming from within his cave. Intrigue by the light he got up and started to walk towards the golden glow. As he got closer he sense something that made him stop on his tracks. "Could that be a…?" he mutter to himself. He walk closer and he saw a golden sphere at the end of the cave. He raise his claw and little by little he approach the sphere. Then the sphere disappear and a baby was reveal. The baby look approximately 2 years old with pink hair wrapped in a blue blanket. Igneel was petrified at the sight of the baby. "Yes he is a Dragon Slayer." Then an idea came to his mind "he is the one… the next king.'

Igneel then pick up the child and brought it close to him and he whisper "You will not be an ordinary wizard, no one would disrespect or look down upon you power you will not only be a dragon's son, student or my successor, you will be a king among kinds and above all you will be The Fire Dragon Slayer. " He then put down the child and took notice of a note attached to his blanket. Igneel then proceeded to open and read the note_. _

_To whoever finds this child._

_This child name is Natsu he was seal in a magical sphere to protect him from a dangerous man that was after his life. I entrust you to take care of this child and teach him the meaning of live. Please raise him well, for I know that the man that was after him will come back for him. This child is the son of a dragon slayer thus he will have great magical power. Please teach him to use magic. _

_Thank You_

Igneel read the letter but the only part that actually matter to him was the part of Natsu being the descendant of a dragon slayer. He look back at the child just to see a smile on the kids face. " I will put you through hell and I will train you till you drop and then train you even harder, and like I said, your power will be great and when you are done with your training you will be Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer ' And just like that Natsu's new life began


	2. Chapter 2

X772

"Come on Natsu it's that all you got!' Igneel shout at his son when he saw that Natsu was about to collapse from fatigue. The only thing keeping him up was his pride and resolve to not disappoint is father. "Come on one more now!' Natsu look at his father and then face the bolder in front of him. He knew that after this he would collapse. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"Natsu scream as he jump in the air and punch the giant bolder in front of him. When he landed he fell to the ground about to pass out. "Get up Natsu your training his far from over." Igneel demanded with a commanding voice. "I can't Igneel I don't have anything left in me." Natsu reply with a soft tone, clearly showing his exhaustion. "I told you that you will train till you drop and then train even harder, so get up and keep going you can rest after sunset." Igneel said in a strict tone of voice. Natsu took a deep breath and slowly got up to continue his training.

X773

"Igneel?" "Yes Natsu what is it?" Natsu look at his father straight in the eyes. "Why are you training me so hard… what do you intend to accomplish out of this." Natsu ask Igneel with a dead serious look on his face. Igneel contemplated Natsu's face for a couple of seconds before answering. "I am Igneel the Fire Dragon King and like all Kings I need an heir and you just happen to be the chosen one to be my heir and for that reason you need to be as strong as possible so you can properly take my place as king." After hearing that Natsu grew a smirk on his face. "Does that mean I will become a king and rule over the fire dragons?" Natsu ask with a hint of excitement in is voice. "Yes Natsu but only if you become strong enough to be worthy of being king." Igneel replay. "Ok then I will train even harder and I will make you proud Igneel!" Natsu scream with excitement. Igneel couldn't help but to smile. "I know you will my son." Then Igneel remember the note that was attached to Natsu's blanket when he found it. "Natsu I need to give this." Igneel handed Natsu the letter and he read it.

X774

"Huug." Natsu stir awake. All he remember from before he was knock out was Igneel telling him about a trial to test his senses and instincts to lead him back to Igneel. Natsu was on an open field cover in snow. He got up and smell the air for Igneel sense when he found the direction of Igneel's sense he started to walk in that direction.

After a couple of hours of walking he had not run into any trouble. He then heard a loud roar coming from the other side of a hill he was walking by. Curious about the sound he walk to the origin of the roar. When he got to the top of the hill he saw a girl standing there at the top of the hill. She had a white dress that when down just above her knees. She had long purple hair but what Natsu notice the most was her face. "Beautiful" Natsu mutter. she was beautiful definitely the most beautiful thing Natsu has ever seen. He slowly approach her and when he was just a few steps away from her the roar could be heard again. He turn towards the direction of the sound. There he saw a giant monster wreaking havoc on a small town at the feet of the hill. Natsu then notice a tall and beautiful woman in front of the monster standing in front of two children as if trying to protect them. "Are you going to help them?" Natsu ask the girl standing next to him. "Why should I do such a thing as to help that woman?' She answer with a cold voice. "Well because you have a strong magical power that can surely help out that woman" Natsu answer. The girl look at him and for some reason her cheeks turn red and quickly turn away. "What about you… would you help her?" she ask him. Natsu look at her with a smirk on his lips. "I will not help her… but instead I will defeat the monster." Then Natsu broke into a sprint towards the battle taking place in the small town.

In the battle field

The two boys ware unconscious on the ground. Then one of them started to regain conscience. He watch as the woman was in front of him facing the Monster in a battle stance that he recognize immediately. "Ur what are you doing!" the raven hair boy scream at Ur. She then turn around with a smile on her face. ""I want Lyon to discover the world; Gray, you too, of course. You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I'm eternally alive as ice. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness." She told him. She then turn to the monster and then mutter something to herself then she started to channel her magic. She closed her eyes as magic circles started to form around the monster. She then snapped open her eyes "ice…" "Fire Dragon Roar." In a split second the area where Deliora stood was engulf in a pillar of flames. The heat was so intense that Ur had to put up an ice shield to cover herself from the heat. She then heard 4 more powerful explosions. She manage to open her eyes and on the other side of her ice wall she could see a silhouette of a short male body. "Is that a child?" she ask herself. Then the person on the other side of her ice wall turn to face her and started to walk towards her. She slowly put down her wall. When the smoke of the explosion faded away Deliora could not be seen anywhere. She look at the child who was currently cover in flames but what caught her attention was his pink hair. He then stop a few feet away from Ur. She could feel the enormous power imitating from the child. Natsu had a dead serious look on her face. "You are a stupid person." Natsu said with a cold voice. Ur was taken aback by his stamen she was to shock from the recent events to form a sentence. "Why give up on life when it's clear that you have three very important reasons to live." Natsu said looking at the two kids behind Ur. "I was willing to die to keep them safe, so they can live on." She said with a weak voice. "wait did he say three?" she ask herself but immediately ignore it as he walk once more "You die and leave them to suffer your death all alone, your putting your death in their conscience condemning them to live the rest of their lives with the guilt of your death, you gave them the opportunity to live, but to live with misery for the rest of their lives just because you had the stupid idea to die for them." Ur was once again taken aback by the child words. He then turn around and started to walk away from her. Ur then drop to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably.

Natsu went back to the hill where he found the same girl standing in the same place as before. "That was impressive. My guild master would love to have you join our guild" she told him. "Ho really a guild, that would be interesting… yeah sure why not."

X775

"Come on Natsu please stay I'll miss you." Ultear told Natsu as he was getting ready to leave Grimore Heart. He had spend the past year as a member of the Dark guild Grimore Heart. He had grown closer to Ultear. Natsu even suspected that she might have a crush on him. He had learn what the real identity of Master Hades was, and Grimore Heart future plans including the completion of a certain tower and the downfall of a certain guild, but Natsu had a mission to complete. "I'll miss you too Ultear but like I said, I have things that need to be done." Natsu reply to her. "Fine" Ultear reply with a pout. Master Hades then came into the guild hall. "Now Natsu I trust that you will not tell no one of our plans because if you do I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Hades threaten Natsu. "Natsu turn to face Hades and with a serious look he nodded. Hades then patted him on the head and went back from where he came from. "You never told him what kind of magic you use did you?" Ultear ask Natsu. Natsu look at her with a smile on his face "no." "Well then I guess it's time for me to leave." Natsu turn around and started to walk away. He then was suddenly stop and when he turn around he felt something warm on his lips. Ultear had just kiss him on the lips. "Bye Natsu"

It had been a few weeks since Natsu left Grimore Heart and he was now walking through a forest. He had found Igneel sense a few hour earlier he was now heading in that direction. He soon came to a clearing where the sun shine in all its glory. "Lucy where are you!" a terrify voice was heard nearby. Natsu turn his head turn towards the sound. The saw a blond woman in a long fancy dress running like a maniac like if she lost something. "Lucy where are you answer me!" the woman scream at the top of her lungs. As she keep running she spotted Natsu just a few meters away. She then approach him "hey little boy have you seen my daughter around here?" she ask him. Natsu look at her with a blank expression on his face "no have not seen her." "I see well thank you anyways' the blond woman said. She the turn around and started to walk away. "Hey lady wait up!" Natsu shouted as the woman walk away. She turn around and look at him with a curious look on her face "yes what is it?" she ask." Does your daughter smells like vanilla?" Natsu ask her. The lady had a shock expression on her face but she slowly nodded. "I can smell her scent, just fallow me I'll lead you to her" Natsu told her. The woman fallow Natsu as soon as he started to walk away. "So you're a dragon slayer or am I wrong" the woman ask as they were walking down a hill. "And I suppose that you are a celestial; wizard" Natsu responded with a smirk on his lips. The woman suddenly stop walking which cause Natsu to stop walking as well. "I need to ask something of you, please can you grant me my wish" the woman had a very serious looking face as she waited for a response from Natsu.

A couple of minutes later they arrive to a lake where they could see a little blond girl playing with someone that was half fish and half human on the lake. The weird creature look annoy at the blond, however the little girl had a huge smile and looked very happy. "So Natsu what is your answer" the woman ask Natsu as she took a key ring with 8 golden keys. "I accept, I will grant your wish" Natsu answer and took the key ring from her. The woman smile at that answer she then lean forward and gave Natsu a kiss on his forehead "Thank you so much dragon slayer." "Don't worry just make the remanding of your time count… Layla." Natsu then look back at the blond girl and smile as their eyes meet each other.

It only took Natsu two week for Natsu to reach the end of Igneel's sense. "Hey Igneel I'm back can we return to training!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs." Hoo Natsu your finally are back. I was about to go look for a new student since you took too long to get here" Igneel responded as he came out of the cave he was resting at. "Ha hahaha very funny" Natsu responded.


	3. Dragon Force intro

June 7 X776

"Come on Leo that can't be the extended of you power?" Natsu ask Leo the Lion one of the celestial Spirits as both of them just finish a sparring match. "I can't keep up with a dragon" responded Leo trying to catch his breath. Natsu when from optimistic mood to a very serious one. "Get up Leo. I made a promise and you are going to help me keep it. Unless you want me to become the only person she can rely on when it really matters." As soon as Natsu finish his statement 7 golden lights came out of his waist. When Natsu turn around he found 7 other celestial spirits. "Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Aries, Scorpio, and Capricorn what about you all" Natsu ask with a cold tone of voice. "We will be there for her" Leo responded as he got up from the ground and walk over next to the other celestial spirits." Ok then shall we continue with this warm up session" Natsu said as he got in a battle stand. All of the spirits had a face that resemble the shock they had. "Excuse me Mr. Natsu did you said… Warm Up" Aries ask clearly being the only one that could form a sentence. "Yea I still have my training with Igneel to complete." Natsu said as his fist engulf in flames and his magical power started to grow. "Ok ready or not here I come!" Natsu scream as he jump into the air ready to fight the 8 celestial spirits.

Natsu had been training nonstop for majority of his life and his power was without a doubt a force to be reckoned with. At this point there was very little left that Igneel could teach him. The only thing that Natsu needed to learn was the most powerful technique of them all. Dragon Force.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he unleash his power towards Igneel. "ROOOOAAAR" at the same time Igneel unleash a roar towards Natsu. The roars collided with one another. A huge explosion was made and a giant crater was form where the attacks meet. Natsu was given everything he had into that attack trying to at least put up a fight against his father. Igneel was holding back most of his power but he still had to put in a great amount of power to not be overpower by Natsu. Eventually Natsu magical power came to a limit and little by little his power intensity decrease. Natsu collapse face down against the ground. Igneel then walk over to him and laid down on next to him. "Great job my son, now rest because the last part of your training starts tomorrow.

On the fallowing day when Natsu woke up he found a surprise sleeping next to him. When Natsu open his eyes he saw a blue haired girl sleeping next to him. He then turn around and found a boy with black hair and a lot of piercings on his face sleeping right next to him. "Igneel where are you?" Natsu ask as he got up and started to walk towards the exit of the cave he was in. "Oh Natsu your awake that's good, now we can start the training." Igneel responded as he walk towards the cave with two other dragons on either side of him. "What kind of training are we doing? Who are those kids inside the cave? And who are those dragons? Natsu ask with a confuse look on his face. "These Dragons are Grandeeney the sky dragon and Metallicana the Iron Dragon. Those kids in there are Wendy daughter of Grandeeney and Gajeel son of Metallicana they are dragon slayers just like you Natsu. The training we are doing is how to master the ultimate dragon slayer technique called Dragon Force." Igneel responded.

A few minutes later the other dragon slayers came out of the cave with the same questions as Natsu. After a brief explanation they were ready for the training.

Igneel step forward " Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything" Igneel try to explain . "Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest" Grandeeney added to Igneel's explanation. "So basically you become the ultimate wizard on earth land when you enter dragon force." Metallicana ended the explanation.

"This is true but when Dragon Force is activated its purpose is to end your opponent" Igneel said in a very serious voice. "If you enter Dragon Force and fail to end your opponent you will have to suffer severe consequence." Grandeeney fallow.

"For that reason you will not enter Dragon Force during the training." Metallicana said.

"We will train you so you can withstand the magical drain that Dragon Force takes on your body" Grandeeney explain.

"Now that that's down let the training begin" Igneel said.

April 4 X777

Today the training with the other dragon slayers had ended and Igneel along with Natsu ware going back to their home. During the past several months the three dragon slayers had grown close to each other and treated each other like siblings. They had agreed to meet each other in a few months to catch up on their lives a training. Natsu and Gajeel had develop a rivalry between each other. They were almost equals I terms of raw magical power but at the end Natsu was superior. Natsu had been training with the celestial spirits as well and he had gain more skills and abilities because of it.

When Igneel decedent Natsu got off his back and when inside of his cave to rest, because he knew that tomorrow will be a long bay of training for him.

On the next day Natsu woke up early and he walk outside. The sun was just raising. Natsu at the moment was thinking of a certain purple hair girl that had kissed him two years ago.

"Natsu what are you thinking about?" Igneel ask as he walk behind Natsu.

"This girl gave me a kiss two years ago during my trip. When she kissed me I felt my heart beating faster than usual and I don't know why" Natsu responded.

"Well Natsu I believe that is love." Igneel said.

"Love?" Natsu ask

"Yes Natsu that is love. But love for dragon slayers works in a very different way, and its especially different for a dragon king" Igneel explain.

"How is it different?" Natsu ask

"Well when dragon slayers fall in love with one person they never stop loving that person even if the person dies. Now for a dragon king, he as the capacity to fall in love with more than one person it depends on many circumstance such as the king's taste in women and whether she accepts to share the same man. That will dictate if he will actually love more than one person." Igneel explain.

"I understand" Natsu said.

June 6 X777

On top of a mountain peak a powerful explosion was heard. "That is all for today Natsu" Igneel said as he collapse on the ground. Igneel saw the unconscious form of Natsu and smile. "You Will become a fine king one day my son" Igneel mutter to Natsu hear. He then look up at the sky. "Unfortunately our time is up. I hope that you will forgive me Natsu. I Love you My Son." Igneel then carried Natsu inside the cave and place him on the ground. He then placed a white scaly scarf next to him. He then turn around and walk away


	4. Dark Promise

June 7 X777

"IGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu roar into the sky. He had woken up ready for another day of training but his dad was gone. He spend several hours trying to find him but had no luck.

"Igneel where are you? Did I did something to upset you or did I not train hard enough? Please come back and I promise to train twice as hard please just come back" Natsu said in between sobs as he was now crying. When Natsu was losing all hope he remember the other two dragons "they might know where Igneel is" he said to himself. He then headed to where the other dragons lived.

It had been a few days of walking but he soon caught the sense of the sky dragon slayer but he could smell another sense along with hers. He walk in the direction where the smells came from.

"Wendy!" he started to call out loud for the little girl.

"Natsu!" he heard a reply that was a few feet in front of him. He then saw the little blue haired girl running towards him.

"Natsu I was so scared. When Grandeeney disappear I was all alone and scared." Wendy said in between sobs as he hug Natsu with all of her strength.

Before Natsu could said anything. Another person came walking towards him. He had blue hair and a red tattoo across his right eye. Natsu could sense something off about that boy that look a year or two older then him. He had a smell that he had never smelled before as if he wasn't from this world.

"Hello I am Jellal and it seems that Wendy is now safe so I think I would just leave her to your care." The boy now known as Jellal spoke. He then walk pass by them.

"Wait, don't go! "Wendy spoke out loud

Jellal turn around to see Wendy about to cry. He then walk towards her and patted her on the head with a warm smile on his face.

"Sorry Wendy but I have to leave" Jellal said before turning around and walking away.

"Wait a second." It was now Natsu the one to speak. He walk closer to Jellal and stood right in front of him.

"We are looking for another dragon slayer we would like if you accompany us in our search" Natsu said in a calm voice.

"Did he say dragon slayers?" Jellal taught to himself. "Ok I I'll go but after that we will go our separate ways." Jellal responded.

Soon night fell upon them when they were walking through the forest trying to catch the sense of the iron dragon slayer but so far they had no luck.

"So Wendy when did Grandeeney disappear?" Natsu ask Wendy. "it was a few days ago I believe it was on June 7" Wendy responded ask he walk in front of both Natsu and Jellal. Wendy then turn to look at Natsu with a worry look on her face "Do you think Gajeel would be ok?" Wendy ask Natsu. "He will be fine Wendy he can take care of himself." Natsu responded with a reassuring smile

"HEEELLLPP!" a scream could be heard from somewhere close to where they ware. When they turn to see where the sound came from they saw a fire at the distance. Then a little girl came running towards them. She collapse in front of them she had several bruises and several cuts that made her bleed a lot. Jellal then ran to her and pick her up. "Hey are you ok? What is going on?" he ask her. "Please you must help them. There being attack by evil people. Please help them" the little girl said in a week tone of voice.

"Wendy heal her with your magic!" Natsu ask as he ran towards the fire. "Wendy wait here please" Jellal said to her as he stood up and ran after Natsu. Wendy look at the fading figures of Natsu and Jellal before getting to work on the little girl.

Natsu and Jellal arrive at a village that was now consume completely in fire. They search around for a couple of minutes but the only thing they saw was burn buildings and death bodies. What surprise them the most was that they could not find any trace of any children.

"So we have two more" a cold voice said to behind them. When Natsu turn around and saw who was in front of him he was paralyze in shock. He saw a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo across his right eye. He slowly turn to the person next to him he saw Jellal with his back to the copy of himself with the same exact same face as the person in front of him.

"Natsu!" Wendy came to the scene and saw two persons with the same exact face. She look confuse then the little girl came running behind her all heal up.

"So there you are you pest" the stranger with the same face as Jellal said and within a blink of an eye he stood behind the little. He grad her by the hair and raised her up in the air. "Aaaahhh!" the little girl scram in pain. Wendy rush in to help the little girl but was attack from behind by a magical blast that came from some guy in a mask. Wendy fell unconscious to the ground. It was then when Natsu reacted and engulfed himself in fire and ran towards the person that attack Wendy. "Fire Dragon Iron fist!" Natsu punch the guy and send him flying. Soon after that Natsu found himself surrounded by more people in mask. "Dragon Slayer Secrete Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu use his attack to wipe the area of his enemies.

When the dust settle Natsu could be seen in the middle of unconscious bodies spread across the ground. He then turn around and ran towards Wendy who was unconscious. When he saw that she was fine he turn his head towards where the little girl was supposed to be. What he saw made him sick to the very core of his soul. He close his eyes in disgust "I swear I will find who ever that was and I will kill him" Natsu said to himself.

It had been a few hours and the three of them ware now sitting around a camp fire. Wendy had woken up and was sitting next to Natsu and Jellal. The silence between them was tense and no one dare to break it.

"So would you mind explaining why is there two of you, who is that person and who exactly are you?" Natsu ask in a harsh tone of voice. "Well I suppose I need to explain myself" Jellal responded. He then look at Natsu and Wendy. "You see I am not from this world. I am from the world called Edolas where there is a person that looks exactly like someone in this world. I just happen to be the counter part of that person that you saw. His name is also Jellal."

"How did you get here and what are you still doing here? Natsu ask. Jellal then proceeded to tell both Natsu and Wendy his circumstances.

Soon after Jellal told them his story and how would he need their help, both Wendy and Jellal fell as sleep. Natsu took that opportunity to take a walk and think about the recent events. He soon came to a clearing where the stars could been seen clearly illuminating the night sky. Natsu sat down against a three and stared at the sky. He then sense a terrible aurora that made him feel sick. When he try to find the source of that terrible aurora he saw a young man with black hair and black clothing. "You surely have grown Natsu and not just physically but in magical power as well" the strange man said to Natsu. Natsu just look at him with a serious expression. "Who are you? And how do you know me?" Natsu ask the man. "I have been looking for you for the last 400 years" the man responded. Natsu then remember the letter that Igneel gave him a couple of years ago." So you are the man that was after me back then" Natsu responded as he stood up into a fighting stance. "You could not beat me in your current state of mind Natsu so don't even try to fight me" the man responded to Natsu hostility. Natsu then drop is fighting stance and relax without dropping his guard. "Who are you and what do you want with me" Natsu asked the man in front of him. "My name is Zeref and I want you to end me" Zeref responded with a calm tone of voice. Natsu was surprise by the last part of his statement "What?" Natsu ask. Zeref smile and to Natsu surprise that smile made him feel at ease. "I have been alive far to log and I have done terrible things. I am just tired and I want to move on to the afterlife but I can't do such a thing because of my immortality." Zeref try to explain his situation to Natsu. "What do I have to do with all of your dilemma" Natsu ask. "Well the only magic that has any type effect on me is dragon slayer magic, but only a very powerful magic can take my life" Zeref told Natsu. "So you want me to take your life" Natsu ask. "Yes I do, but you are far from what is needed for that purpose so I will offer you a deal" Zeref told Natsu. Natsu stood silent for a few seconds" and if I refuse to do what you ask from me?" Natsu ask. "Well then I will make sure that you're unable to keep that promise to the celestial wizard" Zeref answer with a dark tone of voice. Natsu eyes widen at that statement "how do you know about that" Natsu ask. "That is for me to know" Zeref answer to him. "I will give you 7 years to keep getting stronger and then fight me with everything you have." Natsu contemplated Zeref statement. He could sense a very powerful magic emanating from him and he knew that he would not be much of a fight for him. "Ok then, I accept that" Natsu said. "Do you promise me that?" Zeref ask. Natsu look into his eyes and said "That is a promise Zeref" Natsu responded. Zeref gave him a smile and he disappear into the night.

It now was September and Natsu could not find any trace of Gajeel or his dragon. Both Natsu and Wendy ware worried about him. They were now walking through a forest when Natsu and Jellal sensed a powerful aurora approaching then from the front. "Jellal try to cover your face just in case they confuse you with the other Jellal" Natsu said to. Jellal just nodded and ripped a piece of his clothing and wrapped around his head only is eyes ware left visible. All three of them stop walking and just stare straight forward waiting for whatever was approaching.

At the distance a small silhouette came into view. A strong magical energy was pouring out of that small silhouette. Natsu sense the strong magic and he slowly began to release his magical power. As the figure came close Wendy hid herself behind Natsu because the power that was approaching intimidate her. When the figure came close a small old and bald man came into view. He stood a couple of feet away from the three wizards looking straight into Natsu eyes. They stared into each other for a couple of seconds. "So I see that you're a wizard? Is it only you or those behind you are as well? And are you going to stand there or are you coming with me?" the old man ask still looking at Natsu. "Yes we are wizards and where are we supposed to go?" Natsu ask staring back at the old man. "Well I'm assuming that you don't belong to a guild and you seem lost so I can take you to my guild and give you a place to call home" the old man answer. "Oooh a guild you say and what would be this guild you're talking about" Natsu ask. "Fairy Tail is the name of my guild and I am the guild master, my name is Makarov" the old man now known as Makarov responded. Something in that statement caught Natsu attention. "You will interact with other mages and form bonds that would never brake you will be treated as family, you will get the opportunity to test your skills… and there will be food." Makarov finish.

Natsu felt a pull on his hand and he look down to see Wendy looking at him. "Mmm Natsu I'm hungry" Wendy said looking at Natsu with a look that would make anyone go aww.

Natsu gave her a warm smile and then look at the old man. "Ok we would go with you and be part of this guild of yours" Natsu said. "Natsu are you sure about this you know it's risky for me to be around many people, and what about the other dragon slayer?" Jellal whisper to Natsu hear.

"Don't worry we will figure something out." Natsu said

"Ok gramps lead the way to Fairy Tail"


	5. Fairy Tail

The three mages travel through the forest and they walk into a small town called Acalypha Town. Makarov ask them if they wanted something to eat to witch Natsu eagerly accepted the master's offer. They walk in to a restaurant and took a seat at an emty table. Soon waitress came to them and took their order. She was surprise when Natsu order every dish that came with meat in it.

"So while we wait let's get to know each other shall we?" Makarov ask the three kids.

"Ok, my name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu responded

"I am Wendy Marvel" Wendy introduce herself.

The master was waiting for the third person to talk but the kids answer never came.

"Well do you have a name?" Makarov ask Jellal.

"Y. Yes I do have a name" Jellal answer looking at Natsu for some help.

"His Name is…" Natsu try to come up with a fake name but came with a blank

"His Name is Mystogan" everyone turn to look at Wendy since she was the one to respond.

Lockley for them at that moment the waitress return with their food. As soon as the food was placed in front of Natsu he began to devour it.

A couple of minutes later Natsu was done eating and he was just waiting for the rest to finish their food. He just sat in his seat contemplating the restaurant he was in. it was the first time he had ever been around so many people it was all new to him. He saw people talking and eating that was just something that he found comfortable. He then saw a group of people making a commotion on the table just across from him. He was curious about whatever they were talking about.

"Did you hear what happen to that celestial wizard that use to be in our guild?" a random woman ask

"Yea I heard she passed away a week ago." Another woman answer.

"That is a shame she was an amazing wizard. I wander why she quit the guild?" a man ask.

"Well she got pregnant and had a baby girl. I believe that the little she must be 11 years old by now." The first lady mention.

"Layla was amazing and so was his husband."

Natsu listened to everything that the group of people were saying. He couldn't help but shed a small tear and a sad smile grew on his lips.

"So I guess it's time to make good on my promise isn't Layla" Natsu mutter to himself as he close his eyes and thought of the wish he promise to fulfill. He remember the bland lady and the little girl playing at the lake.

"Natsu are you ok" Wendy ask him when she saw the tear running down his face.

He slowly turn to look at her with a warm smile replacing his sad one. "Yes Wendy I am"

When they finish eating Makarov pay the bill and they exited the restaurant and renew their trip to Fairy Tail. In their way out of the city they pass by a building with the name Love and Lucky. Natsu smile at the sight and he told himself that he won't fail Layla.

Natsu, Wendy, Mystogan, and the master had been walking for several hours and night fell upon them. Makarov suggest that they should camp out for the night and continue the next morning. Natsu seeing the tired look on Wendy's face agreed with the master. Natsu climb to a tree with Wendy on his harms. There he found a comfortable position and placed Wendy on it. She soon fell as sleep and so did him. Makarov found a place next to the same tree and he too fell as sleep. The only one not sleeping was Mystogan. He keep his eyes on the sky he sense something very familiar at the distance. He went and woke Natsu up from where he was sleeping at the tree.

"Hey Natsu I need to talk to you" Mystogan said as he shuck Natsu awake.

Natsu slowly open his eyes and saw Mystogan next to him.

"What is it Je.-"Natsu said before Mystogan put his hand over his mouth.

"Be careful Natsu don't said that name in front of others." Mystogan said as he retrieve his hand from Natsu's mouth.

"Sorry, what happen why you woke me up?" Natsu ask him.

"I sense another one opening I need to go and check it out." Mystogan responded.

"So you're leaving?" Natsu ask and Mystogan responded with a small nod.

"Well then… you know where to find us and I hope to see you soon." Natsu responded to him.

"I'm sure we will see us again, please tell Wendy bye for me. And I will come and find Fairy Tail" Mystogan responded as he got up and started to walk away into the darkness of the night.

Unknown to them they were not the only ones that ware awake that night. Ad old man at the bottom of the tree was listening to their conversation. He was curious about their conversation but decided not to interfere,

On the fallowing morning they all woke up. The master ask for Mystogan's absence to which Natsu said that he had unfinished business that he needed to take care of. The master accepted his answer and they continue with their journey to Magnolia town.

A few hours later they exited the forest and found themselves looking at the beautiful town of magnolia. They walk into the town and Natsu was surprise that everyone ware greeting the master with a lot of respect.

"They seem to really like you gramps." Natsu said to the master

"Well some perks of being Fairy Tail master hehe." The master responded as he wave back to the people at the streets.

Natsu then felt a pull on his hand and he turn to see Wendy grabbing to his hand with all her strength.

"Don't worry Wendy everything would be ok I'll protect you if anything happens." Natsu said to her as he saw the scared look on her face. She seem to be satisfied with that answer because she loosen her grip on his hand.

Soon they came to a huge building with multiple colors on it. You could see the sign above the door that said "Fairy Tail." Both Natsu and Wendy ware amazed by the sight of that building.

"His this Fairy Tail?" Natsu ask without taking his eyes from the building.

"Yes Natsu Welcome to Fairy Tail" the master responded.

The master smiled at them before pushing the doors open. "Master is back!" was the first thing they heard when they came into the hall. Natsu stood right next to the master as he looked around the building, Wendy however, was intimidated by how loud the hall was hid behind Natsu. "Listen up brats." The master shouted over the guild to quiet everyone down. He then gestured to the kids next to him "This here is Natsu and Wendy. As of today they are our newest members." They all looked at Natsu and got confused. They heard two names but they only saw one person. Natsu noticed their confusion and looked around. He then realized Wendy wasn't next to him but rather behind him. "Hey dint I told you not to be scared I'll protect you." Natsu said in a soft tone. Then Wendy bit by bit came from behind Natsu and stood in front of everyone.

"Hello my name is Wendy. It's a pleasure to meet everyone" Wendy introduce herself.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" was the response that the rest of the guild gave to them.

The master then led them to the bar to get their stamps.

"Mira please give them their marks and everyone else let's party for our new members." Makarov said with a grin. The girl named Mira who had long white hair, and was wearing a goth outfit came over with the stamp.

"What color and where pinky?" Mira asked in a sarcastic tone of voice hopping to annoy the Natsu for the nickname.

"It's Salmon not pink. Red and on my right shoulder." Natsu said in annoyed voice for being called pinky. She put the stamp on his right shoulder for a few seconds before removing it. Now on his shoulder was a red fairy Tail symbol.

"Now what color and where for you little girl?" Mira ask looking at Wendy

Wendy looked at Natsu before saying "Right shoulder and blue pleased."

Mira then repeated what she did to Natsu but instead of a red mark Wendy's was blue. Mira threw the stamp at the bar before running to the middle of the guild with a big grin on her face. This left a confused Natsu and Wendy but before they could say anything they heard Makarov yell above them "Now let's party". In a blink of an eye the guild practically exploded when they heard those words. A giant fight broke out in the middle of the guild thanks to Mira. She was currently fighting a girl with red hair who had armor on. Natsu grew a smirk of his face at the sight.

The master came up from behind them and sat at the bar. "Better get used to the fighting, they fight every day. That's what makes Fairy tail fun."

Before he could have said anything else Natsu jump right into the brawl that had just develop in the middle of the guild. Within moments Natsu and Gray hit it off. Literally hit as they were exchanging punches.

Drinking his beer Makarov observed the scene with a smile and stated "A feisty one, eh?"Chuckling, "Got to admit master, he's one little trouble maker, where did you find him anyway?" a man with orange hair asked while he got to the bar and order a beer.

"Oh Gildarts your back I dint see you." The master said looking at Gildarts

"I came back this morning and I went to sleep then I was woken up by this chaos" Gildarts responded

"I found them wondering around so I just invited to come with me. There were three of them but the other boy would come later" the master responded He looked at the two boys fighting in the middle of the hall.

"Shut up you stripper!"

"Make me, Pinky!"

"With pleasure!"

"Oh let's see about-" Gray stopped in mid-sentence as a blond teenaged boy walk between them before pushing them both apart, Gray froze but Natsu got annoyed.

"Who the hell is he?"

Gray got an annoy face but knowing who stood between them he said or did nothing

"Hey blondie get out the way" Natsu said to the blond

"My name is Laxus and you are the one that needs to get out the way pinky?" Laxus said hashe look at Natsu with hostile look

"OH really how about I just kick your ass!" Natsu laughed.

"Beat it kid." Laxus sighed, glaring at Natsu. "I'm busy." He said closing his eyes as he walk towards the guild doors

Immediately the guild hall filled with mass amount of magical power shocking everyone as Natsu burst into flames, even Makarov stared at Natsu with wide eyes at the power he was emitting. Laxus turn around and opened his eyes again to stare at Natsu before reaching up and pulling his headphones down so they rested around his neck.

"Impressive Brat." Laxus smirked before his own magic power increased and he was surrounded in golden lightning which sparked around him.

"I'm all fired up."

"Whoa! No! Hold up now! No need for this!" Makarov cried sliding in between the two, the magic power radiating between the two was enormous, and he feared that if the two fought in Magnolia the collateral damages would be enormous. They only had so much free collateral damage a year from the Mayor of Magnolia.

"Move away Gramps." Laxus smirked cracking his neck as he walked forward.

"I got this twerp."

"Laxus! Stand down!" Makarov ordered however the face splitting grin on Laxus's face at the prospect of a new challenge only made him that much more excited to battle against Natsu.

"At least keep it cheap!" Makarov cried as he saw both Natsu and Laxus ready to battle it out in the middle of the Fairy Tail guildhall.


	6. Fire Dragon vs Lightning Dragon?

Natsu and Laxus stood in the middle of the hall staring at each other, their magical power crashing against each other. The guild was silence everyone had their eyes on the two mages.

"What is he doing Laxus would wipe the floor with that punk"

"Poor kid"

"Should we stop this before he gets hurt?"

"This will be a massacre"

This ware some of the comments that ware heard around the guild. Natsu was to focus to pay any attention to them. Wendy on the other hand heard every single one of them.

"Shut up!" Wendy shouted caching the attention of everyone in the guild except the Natsu and Laxus.

"You don't know what Natsu is capable off, he never losses" were the words that came out of Wendy's mouth

"Yeah right Laxus would wipe the guild's floor with that kid" Mira said

"I agreed Laxus is two powerful" Erza commented as well

At this point Wendy was about to break down in tears. Then someone approach her and place a hand on her shoulder. Wendy look up and saw another with haired girl.

"Don't worry if you believe in him I'm sure he won't lose." The girl said to Wendy with a smile on her face. Wendy grew a smile on her face.

"Do you really think he can win?" Wendy ask the girl

"Of course he must be strong for you to have so much faith in him" the white haired girl responded.

Wendy then turn to face Natsu "You can do it Natsu!" Wendy shear for Natsu

At that moment Natsu charged forward with incredible speed punching Laxus in the face making him fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for that, punk!" Laxus yelled as he turned into lightning and slammed into Natsu; turning them both into lightning and sending them out of the guild. The two landed on the back of the guild they separated and landed on the ground a few feet away from each other, their magic energy revolving around them as they glared at each other. Laxus threw his headphones off while Natsu secured his scarf and ignited flame around his fists.

"You're about to get the beating of your life" Laxus stated as he sent his giant lightning spell forward, "RAGING BOLT!"

"I don't think so Laxus!" Natsu shouted as he sent his fist forward, releasing a giant pillar of flames at Laxus's attack "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

The two massive attacks of fire and lightning collided with each other in the middle creating an explosion, its power sent a small shockwave that cascaded from the area and spread throughout Magnolia. Their fists clashed as they sent blow after blow at each other, each time putting more and more magic into their attacks. Natsu then kick Laxus's chin, sending the lightning wizard into the air; he jump after Laxus to send another punch to his face, but as he was about to land the blow Laxus retaliated with a kick. The two attacks made contact, making them flinch for a second before the force of the blows separated the two, but both Laxus and Natsu back flipped to their feet before they landed. Laxus panting lightly as they paused from their fist fight.

"I can't believe that kid is actually keeping up with Laxus." Mira said in a surprise tone of voice

"Yea it's amazing." Erza responded

Them along with the entire guild ware surprise that the new kid was fighting one of the most powerful members of the guild and not be losing.

Makarov was the only one not surprise of how the fight was developing.

"He is really strong" Gildarts said as he approach the master. "But I have a feeling that Natsu is holding back" Gildarts added.

"You ready to admit defeat?" Laxus said with a smirk on his face as his breathing calmed down.

"Like hell." Natsu responded as he built up his magic power.

"I hope you're ready Laxus, because you are about to learn why you shouldn't mess with fire!"

"Bring it on brat." Laxus said as he engulfed himself in lightning. Natsu shot forward at incredible speeds, slamming his fist into Laxus's face making him bleed a little before he was slammed to the ground with such force that he bounce of the ground. Trying to regain control, Laxus threw a lightning covered fist forward, but Natsu reacted fast and tilted his head to a side. Natsu calculated Laxus tragectory before making a fist. Natsu threw the punch at Laxus's stomach." Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The punch sent Laxus flying a few yards away. Laxus laid there for a second before standing up with a pissed-off look, his shirt falling off as it turned to ash; his stomach had a small scorch mark where Natsu hit him.

"You're good but I'm not done yet" Laxus said as he glared at Natsu.

"Now Laxus, you better come at me with all your magic" Natsu said with a serious tone of voice, "so I can star fighting seriously."

"Wait- is he saying that he was not taking this fight seriously" a surprise Gray said out loud.

"He must be bluffing" an equally surprise Mire said.

"DON"T ACT SO DAMN COCKY!" Laxus yelled as his lightning grew more powerful around him, making Natsu smirk.

A small amount of dragon scales appeared on Laxus's arms. "I will beat you!" Laxus threw his head back as a lightning dragon seal appeared in front of him.

"You are more than welcome to try!" Natsu said with a smile on his face as he threw his own head back as a fire dragon seal appeared in front of him. "Lighting Dragon…""Fire Dragon…""ROOAAR!" The two powerful spells of lightning and fire collided with each other creating an almost blinding light around them before a huge explosion engulfed the area sending a massive shock wave across Magnolia. When the shockwave hit the two mages, Laxus was send sailing back, crashing on the opposite side of the field. A giant cloud of smoke formed from the clashed attacks and went straight into the sky.

"Such incredible power" Makarov mutter to himself

"WOOOW" was the only thing Gildarts was able to say.

The rest of the guild was in shock they could not move speak or breath. They stared at the battle field waiting for the smoke to die down.

A few seconds later the smoke clear and everyone was surprise by what they saw.

Natsu was standing in the middle of the battle field with a grin and Laxus laid on the ground several feet away from Natsu unconscious.

"He beat Laxus."

"No way, Laxus is so powerful, he's this year favorite to win the S-class trials."

Whispers filled the area around Natsu as he grinned from ear to ear, staring at the sky before he was tackled to the ground by a small blue haired girl hug him.

"I knew you'll win Natsu" Wendy said to him. Natsu just laugh and hugged Wendy back.

Natsu then walk towards where Laxus laid unconscious. The guild watch with close attention as Natsu approach Laxus. Natsu stood over Laxus contemplating his defeated form. Laxus slowly started to wake up. He open his eyes and saw Natsu standing next to him. He try to move but he was exhausted and could not move.

"So you're a Dragon Slayer huh" Natsu said in a low tone of voice. Laxus just keep quiet and closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

Natsu bend down to pick him he trough Laxus over his shoulders and started to walk over to the guild. Everyone fallow Natsu inside the guild and pointed him to the guilds infirmary so he could laid Laxus on one of the beads.

When Natsu came out of the infirmary he notice that the whole guild was silence and looking at him. He felt a little uncomfortable having all those eyes on him. He then decided to break the silence.

"If I'm not wrong I thought we were having a party" Natsu said with a cheerful voice and a big smile.

As soon as Natsu said those words the guild exploded into a new wild, and crazy party. A few people congratulated Natsu on his victory over Laxus while others just keep on partying.

"Natsu you are amazing" Wendy said to Natsu.

"Thanks Wendy… Who is her?" Natsu ask Wendy when he notice another girl Next Wendy

"Her name is Lissana. She was the only one who thought you would actually win." Wendy responded

"Really well thanks Lissana. My Name is Natsu it's nice to meet you" Natsu introduce himself with a smile.

Lissana's face turn a little shade of red. "Nice to meet you Natsu. Would you like for me to introduce you two to the rest of the guild?" Lissana ask him.

"I would like that, thanks"

With that Lissana grab Natsu's hand and lead him to meet the rest of the guild. They approach the table of kids first.

Lissana ask the kids to introduce themselves to Natsu. The first person to approach Natsu was a blue haired girl, she had a yellow shirt a brown skirt and sandals.

"Hello my name is Levy it's nice to meet you" Levy introduced herself

The next one to introduced herself was a black haired girl with an orange sundress

"Hi my name is Cana Alberona nice to meet you Natsu" Cana introduce herself

"Hello I am Erza Scarlet nice to meet you" a girl with a beautiful red hair was next to introduced herself.

"I'm Elfman Strauss" a tall boy with a blue suit introduce himself.

"Well I'm Grey Fullbuster but I think you already knew that since the first thing you introduced to me was your fist" Grey said in a annoy tone of voice.

"And I am MiraJane Strauss" Mira said.

""Well it's nice to meet you all" Natsu said to all of them.

At that moment the room's temperature dropped drastically. Everyone acted as if nothing was happening. On the other hand Natsu was curious of the presence he was feeling he knew he felt that somewhere before.

"She is back!" Grey shouted as he charged towards the guild doors.

Then the guild doors busted open and an ice pillar came flying in crashing with Grey and sending him into a wall. It was then when Natsu recognize that magical power. He keep looking at the door as he walk to the middle of the guild. Them from the doors a tall beautiful woman came in.

"You still need a lot of training Grey!" the woman shouted as she walk into the hall.

Then out of nowhere a ball of fire hit the woman right in the face.

"I see that you decided to stay alive" everyone turn to the direction where the fireball came from and saw Natsu with a smirk on his face.

The woman was confused by the fireball but soon recover when he heard that voice. She turn to look at the source of that voice and her eyes widen at the sight of the kid that saved her life years ago.

"You…"

"Hello Ur"


	7. top Dragon

The guild was in complete silence. They were all looking at both wizards in the middle of the hall.

"Hey how dare you attack Ur, just who the hell do you think you are" the silence was broken when Erza walk towards Natsu and stood in front of him with a sword on her hand pressing against Natsu's throat.

"Put your sword down Erza" Ur said when she saw Erza's actions.

"But Ur" Erza try to argue

"Now Erza" Ur said in a more serious tone. Erza did what she was told and put down her sword.

"I never thought I would ever see you again" Ur said to Natsu as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I was about to say the exact same thing to you. Especially after what I saw the last time we meet" Natsu responded to her"

Ur couldn't contain herself any more she ran towards Natsu giving him a bone crushing hug, if not for his head being buried in her soft breasts.

"Thank you"

"Thank you for what you did for us, thank you for giving me a second chance at life Thank you" Ur said to Natsu

Natsu then whisper to Ur's ear "Tell me was it worth saving your life"

Ur pull away from Natsu and with a big smile she said "You bet it was" she then pull Natsu into another bear hug, suffocating him in her large breast, to which many would gladly like to die this way. Minutes of struggle later, Lissana pulled out Natsu from Ur's body. For some reason Natsu was smiling after that. This was notice by the guilds biggest pervert

"That kid sure knows what's good in life"

"Ur, you know this boy?" the master ask her. Gray also looked at the scene with interest as he came out of the wall asking himself that same question

Ur nodded her head and replied "he saved my life a few years ago"

Before she could elaborate any further Gray interrupted

"When was this Ur? How did it happen? Is he a new student of yours?" Were the question Gray ask her

"Gray, you wanted to know who defeated Deliora, did you not." The boy's eyes widened at what his teacher asked, but nodded.

"Him." She pointed at Natsu where somehow was now chatting with Gildarts

"No way! Ur!" Gray looked at Natsu whit shock finding hard to believe Ur words. Sure he was strong he just prove it by defeating Laxus but to defeat a demon he and the rest of the guild ask the same question How strong is this kid.

"Alright where is he!" Laxus roared kicking the door from the infirmary down covered in bandages, Natsu looking up at the sound of the older boy. He grinned before Gildarts wrapped him in a head lock and pulling him back down into his chair making him struggle in his grip.

"Save it for another day, wait till Laxus gets better and stronger so he can be more of a challenge." He told him.

"Fine." Natsu pouted

"Good." He smiled as he patted him on the head.

"any ways we still need to talk about you becoming my apprentice." Gildarst said with a smirk on his face

"Haha! He sure beat the crap out of you look like a mummy!" Mira laugh after catching sight of Laxus.

"Shut it brat!" Laxus snarled at her, Mira's eye twitching as a dark aura began to emit around her scaring anyone in the vicinity. Laxus ignore her and walk pass her

"Natsu! Get your ass out here! I want a rematch!"

"I'm right here" Natsu responded from his seat next to Gildarts

"There you are!" Laxus shouted running across the guild, enhancing his fist with lightning before he was punched by a massive fist, Makarov having used his Titan magic sending him crashing to a guild wall

"What do you think you're doing you are in no conditions to fight!" Makarov roared.

Mira then walk towards Natsu.

"You beat Laxus the strongest wizard in this guild" Mira as a sadistic smile grew on her face

"Awesome! If anyone beats you they gain toughest spot in Fairy Tail!" She laughed manically.

"What about Gildarts and Ur?" Wakaba asked causing Mira to turn to face him.

"Nobody cares about those old timers!" Mira shouted

"HEY!" both Gildarts and Ur shouted at her.

At that moment Erza and Gray walk towards Natsu

"She is right Laxus lost against you so you're now at the top of the guild" Erza responded

"Yea and now I will take that spot" Gray added.

Natsu just look at the three of them and smile

"Ok" Natsu responded

"What" the tree of them said

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Mira's eyes shot wide open as she was enveloped in flames sending her flying straight into Erza and then Gray knocking the three of their feet and were sent flying back through the guild hall.

Natsu stood above the table looking at them.

"Of what I understand none of you have defeated Laxus, you all saw how bad I beat him. So I don't think you will have a chance against me. None of you have a right to challenge me until you have defeated Laxus." Natsu said in a serious tone

Natsu went back to his seat next to Gildarts leaving the three other mages contemplating his words. Soon after that Ur approach Natsu.

"Natsu I would like to ask you something" Ur said to Natsu as she took a seat next to him and Gildarts

"Ok and what would that be?" Natsu ask her

"When we first meet you said I had three reasons to leave. I been thinking about what you say that day and how you knew my name even before we introduce ourselves. Tell me how you knew my name and what did you meant by three reason to live?" Ur ask in a death serious tone of voice.

Natsu look at Ur straight in the eyes and without looking away he said in the same exact tone of voice.

"That is for me to know and for you to…"


	8. Natsu's Secrets

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" Natsu responded to Ur's questions.

"What do you mean by that" Ur Question again not happy by Natsu's Response.

"I means that if you don't know, than it's probably best that you don't know, anyways those answer are not mine to answer" Natsu Responded in a serious tone.

"Natsu you will tell me what I want to know whether you want or not." Ur said in an angry voice as she got up from her chair and magical power started to build up.

When Natsu notice this he got up but instead of responding to her. He turn around and walk away. Ur not taking this well was about to attack but she was stop when she felt a strong arm holding her back. When she turn around she saw Gildarts.

"Don't do it, he said those questions are not his to answer so just respect that" Gildarts said looking at Ur with a serious face. Ur wanted to argue but decided against it.

"Fine but, Natsu I will get my answers someday" Ur shouted at him.

Natsu then walk to where Wendy and Lissana were chatting. He notice that Wendy seem to be very happy having made a new friend. He then look at Lissana and saw a sweet smile on her face and for some reason that smile made him feel happy. He felt a sensation that he had only felt for one other person in his life.

"Hey Wendy we need to go find a place to spend the night at the forest." Natsu said.

"OK" Wendy responded as she got up and walk towards him.

"Wait!" Lissana shouted to the two of them

"Yes Lissana what is the matter?" Natsu ask

"You don't have to spend the night in the forest, you can stay with us if you want" Lissana suggested.

"O-oh... I'm okay with that... But are your Sibling okay with that?" Natsu asked

"Hmm let me ask them first!" Lissana said as she went to find her sister

"NO!" was the answer Natsu heard and he knew Mira refuse to have him stay with them

"It's okay, we really don't mind!" Natsu said to Lissana

"Please Mira! Just for a week!" Lisanna Looked at Mira's devil eyes with her puppy eyes

"Uh... we really okay sleeping in-" Wendy try to said but was interrupted.

"Fine! BUT! Only if he agrees to fight me!" Mira responded pointing at Natsu.

"Sorry Mira but you know what you have to do in order to fight me. If you don't want us to stay with you that's fine we are not forcing you to." Natsu responded as he grab Wendy's hand and started to walk away.

Lissana gave Mira her puppy eyes once again. This cause Mira to feel bad and to finally give in.

"Fine! You win. BUT! Only for a week!" Mira sigh for defeat.

"Thank you Mira" Lisanna hugged her and look at Natsu with a smile. This cause a small blush to form in Natsu's face

"You will have to clean the dishes, and Water the front yard every day, And Don't ever Sleep with my sister! Got that?!" Mira Looked at Natsu with a Death Glare

"Aye!" Natsu responded

"Wendy can you stay with Lissana I need to go do some stuff before the day ends" Natsu ask Wendy.

"Ok. Be careful Natsu" Wendy responded.

Natsu then walk out of the guild and headed towards the forest where he smell a familiar sense. He walk through the street of Magnolia and enter the forest. He was getting closer and closer to that sense and he couldn't help but to smile. Then out of nowhere he was tackle to the ground.

"It's been a long time Natsu I missed you so much." a dark purple haired girl said as she hug Natsu with all of her strength.

"I missed you too Ultear" Natsu responded as he hug her back.

Both of them stay in the same position for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other's presence. Then they sat up and looked at each other for a few seconds before Natsu broke the silence.

"I meet her today, and I got to say you look a lot like her" Natsu said.

"Don't ever say I look like her Natsu I don't want to be like her, not after what she did to me."

"Well she doesn't seem to be a bad person, do you ever plan on telling her the true and demand the true of why she abandon you?" Natsu ask her.

"What would be the point in that? I don't care about the true, she left me in that place and replaced me with some other children that's all I need to know" Ultear responded with an angry tone of voice.

"Yea I meat one of them today he doesn't seem too strong to be train by someone that strong." Natsu added.

"But I did notice a hint of sadness on her and I bet I know what it is" Natsu said.

"Tell me what is it Natsu" Ultear ask in an eager voice

"That's for me to know and for you to ask her personally." Natsu said to her in a sweet tone of voice.

"I don't think that would ever happen Natsu. Now tell me why did you join Fairy Tail? You know what that would make you and me in the future don't you?" Ultear ask.

"Well then I would just have to change the future" Natsu said with a smile of his face. The two of them keep talking until sunset.

"Well then I need to go Natsu it was nice talking to you. Bye" Ultear said as she started to walk away but then she was grab by her hand and waist. She then felt a warm feeling on her lips. Natsu had just kissed her.

"Bye Ultear" Natsu said as he turn around and walk back to Magnolia leaving a very happy Ultear behind.

*At the Strauss Residence*

*Knock knock*

The door opened revealing Mira "Oh, you finally made it I though you would get lost?"

"I asked Directions?" Natsu responded

"Come in, Wendy is here and Dinner is ready" Mira allow Natsu in the house

"Hmm this is really delicious Mira. Did you cook that?" Natsu complimented her cooking, Mira Blushed a little because he was the first person to compliment her on her cooking outside her hose, she turned around to hide the blush

"Y-yes I did thank you?" Mira responded

"Hello Natsu" Lissana said as she came out of the kitchen with some plates on her hands fallow by Wendy. Natsu look at her and saw a cute smile on her and could help but to blush. This did not went unnoticed by Mira which for some reason this bother her.

"Are you Hungry Natsu? Mira made some delicious meal" Wendy said

"Really well let's eat" Natsu responded.

After diner Natsu washed all the dishes. Mira was waiting for him in the couch

"Oh hey Mira"

"You will sleep here on the couch, there's no more room here, Wendy and Lissana will share her bed"

Mira said with a deadly glare

"Oh ok! Can you stand up now? I'm really exhausted, I had a long day" Natsu said with a yawn

"Are you sure you're not going to freeze? It's cold at dawn here." Mira ask with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Thanks for the concern but I can withstand the cold, see?" Natsu Grabbed Mira's Hand and she felt the heat Mira suddenly blushed but made no attempt to retreat her hand away from him. But she soon reacted and pull her hand away.

"W-What are you doing?! I'm not concern about you!" She then Run Upstairs to her room

"What is this feeling?" Mira put her hand to her chest.

"Why is my heart Beating this fast?" "Damn that guy!" Mira covered her face with a pillow and screamed.

The Next Morning.

Natsu Open his eyes and saw Lisanna watching him Sleep "Morning Natsu!" Lisanna happily Greeted Natsu

"O-oh... Morning Lissana" Natsu Said with a warm smile on his face. For a brief second they stared at each other eyes. Natsu started to feel a warm sensation in his heart causing him to emit heat into the room. He wanted to get closer to her and hold her close to him,

"Breakfast!" Mira shouted from the kitchen interrupting both of them.

After eating, the three Siblings and Wendy went to the guild and Natsu was left washing the dishes.

'Well at least we have a place to stay" Natsu thought while washing the dishes.

"Oh well I should head to the guild, and take jobs so I can build a house for me and Wendy to live" Natsu said as he walk through the streets of Magnolia he was thinking about what kind of job should he use. Then out of nowhere a golden light came from out of his waist. When the light died down the celestial spirit of the lion appear.

"Hey Natsu isn't Fairy Tail the guild where a wizard named Gildarts belongs?" Leo ask him.

Natsu look at Leo with a suspicious look as he keep on walking towards the guild. "Yes there is a wizard with that name at the guild. Why do you ask?" Natsu ask him.

"Ho don't worry about it I just got things I want to talk about with him" Leo responded.

"Ok then. Ooh and we will go on a mission soon we need to go and check on HER and see how She is taking the resent events" Natsu told Leo in a serious face to which Leo nodded.

A few minutes later he arrive at the guild and walk in. everyone greeted him and he greeted them back he then saw Wendy chatting with Lissana he approach them and greeted them.

"I need money so I can build a house for me and Wendy." Natsu told Lissana as he sat down and gave Wendy a smile.

"Are you really building a house for us!?" Wendy exclaimed in an exited manner.

"Yea we need our own place so we don't have to intrude in Lissana's home" Natsu reply to her.

"I see, how about we go on a job together?" Lissana suggested to him.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu ask in a nervous voice as a small blush appear on his face.

"Well it's your first job and I think that it would be best if you had some help" Lissana said to him as she got up and walk to the request board to pick a job.

"Natsu could I come with you on the mission" Wendy ask him as she felt a little sad for being left behind by her new friend and her older brother figure.

"Yea sure why not I think you could help us a lot" Natsu responded as he patted her on the head.

Makarov happen to over hear this and he had to ask "Natsu are you sure that Wendy would be safe going on a job. Isn't she a little too young for that?

Natsu look up at him and a smirk grew on his face. "Don't worry gramps she might not look like it but Wendy as power that would put her in par with some other guild members. After all she was raised by a dragon" Natsu responded

"WHAT!" the guild responded.

"Oooh yea I dint told you that Wendy and I were trained by dragons, thus making us Dragon Slayers" Natsu explain to the guild.

"Hahahaha yea sure, Dragons don't exist nice one Natsu" Grey said as he approach Natsu

Natsu was a little annoy at his reaction and started to release a bunch of magical power that heated the room up

" I don't expect you to believe me but I can assure you that Dragons do exist, if you don't believe me ask Laxus he felt my power and he would agree that it was no ordinary magic that defeated him" Natsu responded. Lissana then came back with a piece of paper and the three of them left to go on their mission leaving a stunned guild to their thoughts.

Natsu and company had been gone for a few hours and the fact that Natsu and Wendy ware raised by dragons finally sink in.

"Now more than ever we have to fight him, if we can defeat him it would mean that we are better than Laxus and we deserve to be dominated for the S-class trials." Mira said from her seat in the kids table.

"But he refuses to fight any of us until we defeat Laxus and that is not a simple task to do" Erza added to the conversation.

"Yea none of us stand much of a chance against him" Grey said.

"Well he never did said that you had to fight Laxus one on one" Cana mention

"What are you trying to say Cana?" Erza ask the Cana.

"Well it's true that none of us can beat Laxus on a one on one fight but what if we all ware to fight together we might be able to win, plus Natsu never said how we had to beat him, he just said beat Laxus and I'll fight you" Cana explain to them.

"But how do we get Laxus to agree to fight us" Grey ask

"That's easy. We just have to push the right buttons with that guy and he'll fight" Mira said with a sadistic voice.

"So what's the job exactly?" Natsu asked as they arrive to Clover Town.

"A wild beast is terrorizing people. The town has requested help." Wendy said as she read the paper. "Hmm... sounds fun." Natsu laughed.

As they walk through the town's streets they heard a loud sound.

"Raagghh!"

Wendy, Natsu, and Lissana all stopped in place as they heard the load roar. But it was not a roar of the beast hurting people. It was the roar of a beast getting hurt by someone.

"Someone's fighting the beast..." Natsu whispered as he used his dragon slayer hearing to hear around them.

"If someone is fighting this beast or whatever then we need to get there fast and help out they might be in trouble!" Lissana yelled and ran off towards the sound of the beast.

"Alright. Let's go, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled with excitement and ran after Lissana.

They soon came to where the sound originated from they saw the exact opposite of what they thought would be meeting them. They weren't ready to see the beast knocked into a building

"Huh? What happened? What's going on?" Natsu asked as he pouted. He didn't even get to hit this beast once.

"I don't really know" Wendy answered Natsu as she was scanning the area for any signs of whoever fought the beast. Then they saw a shadow coming from behind the ruble caused by the battle that just had taken place.

A tall, well-built man who appears to be in his thirties or forties. His eyes are black and so is his hair. The most noticeable feature in the man's face is a long and massive scar extends from his hairline to his lower left ear. He seems to dress for cold weather, wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, possessing a grey furred collar, as well as light grey over sleeves, almost reaching up to the shoulders, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, a grey, segmented metal chest plate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zero"

."Hey! You! Yes you! What's your name?" Natsu asked as he got the attention of the strange man.

"Silver, Silver Fullbuster" the man said to the three kids

"What… but that's Grey's Last name as well." Lissana said in a surprise tone of voice. Natsu turn to look at Lissana with a confused look on his face.

"Grey?"

"Yes Grey's last name is also Fullbuster" Lissana answer. Natsu than turn to look at the man known as Silver and sniffed the air around the man. He could smell a similar odor in that man to Grey's.

"Are you saying that you know Grey?" Silver ask looking at Natsu in a death serious look.

"What is it to you that we know him?" Natsu responded to Silver.

Silver face expression change from that of a serious look to a one that seem disturb by something

"So that means that he is still alive… tell me where is he how do I find him." Silver ask the children

The sudden interest of Silver on Grey made Natsu curious.

"Why would I tell you that for all I know you could just want to harm him and I won't allow that to happen" Natsu responded. This response did not made Silver happy as he started to emit magical power causing Natsu to do the same. Natsu and Silver look at each other both of them increasing their magical power.

"Natsu I don't think it's a good idea to confront this man he seems dangerous" Lissana said as she took a step back and hid behind Natsu. Natsu heard her words and he agreed with her Silver was definitely a powerful person and he would put both Lissana and Wendy in danger if they fought. Natsu then slowly started to relax his magical aurora.

"How about this you tell me what interest you have in Grey and I'll tell you where to find him" Natsu said to Silver. Silver took into consideration Natsu's words for a few seconds before giving him an answer.

"Very well I'll tell you but I would need to tell me where Grey is" Silver stated

"OK"

"The true is that I am Gray's Father" Silver said to them shocking both Wendy and Lissana.

"I think that part was obvious but I ask you what interest you have on Grey" Natsu responded.

This earn a smirk from Silver "You are smart boy" Silver said.

"I just want to see my son" Silver responded.

"Grey is a person I have a responsibility to protect so I'm sorry that I don't tell where he is to a man that is clearly a member of a dark guild…" Natsu responded

"How did you know that I am a member of a dark guild?" Silver ask

"You have the smell of blood all over you so I assume that you have kill many times so it's clearly that you are a dark mage" Natsu responded "So tell me why I should tell you where Grey is?" Natsu said

I guess I should tell you then "I supposedly died during a demon name Deliora attack on my village. After death my corpse was stolen by another demon for the purpose of experimentation, among the bodies of many others. This demon's experiment ended up being a success, and ever since then I "lived" as a normal human being would. However, I use this new "life" to exact revenge on the Demons that stole my family from me. But I know find out that my son is alive." Silver explain to them a small tear fell from his eyes.

"I see I'm sorry for what happen mister" Wendy said as she came from behind Natsu.

"Now please tell me where is Grey… I just want to see my son" silver said as he felt to his knees.

"All you need to know is that Grey is safe and that he is happy' Lissana answer understanding that they could not give Grey's safety away.

"OK then I accept that for now I'm happy just knowing that he is happy" Silver than got up and started to walk away but then made a stop. "Please don't mention me to him when time comes I will tell him who I am personally" silver said as he walk away.

At the guild everyone was acting as normal except three kids that had bandages all over their bodies. They are waiting for a certain Dragon slayer to come back with a satisfied look on their faces. They had just finish their battle with Laxus. They somehow manage to defeat the lighting mage but they definitely got a beating themselves. It had been two days since Natsu Lissana and Wendy had gone to their mission and they were supposed to be back today.

"WE'RE BACK!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Natsu and company come into the guild.

"WATCH IT SQUINTY EYES! IF YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE AN IDIOT GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Gray yelled but could not move comfortably as he was hurting from his injuries. Natsu pressed his head against Gray's head.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING DROOPY EYES!" They pressed their heads together while shouting more insulting comments. They were so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice Erza slowly walking up to them.

"Natsu...Gray..." Erza said in a dark and irritated tone. Gray shakily turned to see Erza with a menacing aura surrounding her. Natsu just turned to his left without a care in the world.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Erza yelled at them.

Gray flinched and saluted Erza. "Y-Y-YES MA'AM!" Natsu just stood calmly while he look at Grey and remember the events of a few days ago with silver. He then turn and smile at Erza

"Oh hey Erza!"

"Hello Natsu."

Natsu then walk towards the request board to get another job. He wanted to raise enough money to buy construction materials for his and Wendy's new home. He pick a job and he gave it to the master to approve it which the master did. As he was walking to the exit he stop by Wendy and ask her to stay with Lissana this time. Wendy refuse but eventually agree to it. He then proceed to the exit.

"Natsu, fight me!" cried Gray, Erza, and Mira, in unison. The guild froze at this prospect.

Natsu turn around and saw the three of them in a battle stance.

"I thought i…"

"We defeated him." Mira interrupted him.

"You barley beat me, I was still recuperating from my fight with Natsu and you just had to provoke me into a fight which ended being a 3 on 1 and yet you could only manage to exhaust my magic" Laxus Responded from his chair at the table with an irritated tone of voice on him.

"So you beat Laxus on a 3 on 1" Natsu said

"You guys really want to fight me?" Natsu asked calmly.

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

The guild seemed on the edge they wanted to see if Natsu would accept the challenge.

"Fine, but since you beat Laxus 3 on 1 the only chance you have is if all of you take me on at once." Natsu answered.

"We already planned that." Erza said.

Natsu smirked at that comment. "So she's testing me." he thought.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Natsu said grinning. Then the guild erupted with excitement.

"But you need to recover from you injuries so we will fight when I come back from this mission.

"You're on!"

**_Hello this is my first fanfic ever so I think that I still need a lot things to improve on. I have try to take this story in a slower pace I hope it's working. I plan to make this a harem but I don't want Natsu to be the only one with a harem so my harem ideas are as fallow_**

**_Natsu - Ultear- Erza- MiraJane_**

**_Laxus - Lucy - Lissana_**

**_Grey - Cana – Juvia_**

**_And I was planning to pair up Ur and Gildarts._**

**_Please let me know what you think of my story and suggestions are always welcome._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_AXR084_**


End file.
